disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Долли
Долли-это героиня мультсериала "Улица 101 Далматинца". Она одна из самых старших среди Дуг и Далила щенков. Она очень сорванец и любит придумывать безумные идеи. Ее авантюрное отношение контрастирует с педантичной личностью ее сводного брата Дилан. И она, и Дилан заботятся о своих младших братьях и сестрах, пока их родители заняты на работе. Создание В некоторых ранних концепциях для Долли она собиралась носить только один ошейник с биркой вместо трех, которые она носит в шоу. Некоторые из этих концепций также показывают, что ее уши и лапы планировались как черные, прежде чем быть белыми с пятнами, а также носить шапочку на голове. О персонаже Личность Долли происходит от Дуга со стороны семьи и является уверенным и озорным далматинцем, который любит возиться. В то время как она наслаждается, дразня Дилан, когда времена становятся серьезными, она должна показать, что она действительно заботиться о своей семье, таких как извиняться в "Стрела ночи" (что Дилан угощения, как большая вещь для нее), а также проявляя заботу о Мистер Fuzzie и успокаивает эмоциональное Дилан в "собака-лучший друг". Долли-довольно спортивный далматинец, который часто катается на скейтборде, а также короткая сцена из пилота, показывающая, как она пытается прыгнуть с тарзанки из Big Ben. Долли не любит, когда Далила говорит, что Дилан-лучший ребенок в чем-то, чем она. Возможно, Далила выражала свое разочарование в Долли не один раз, а несколько раз. В одном случае Долли однажды расстроилась и рассердилась на Далилу из-за недоразумения до такой степени, что она не хотела проводить с ней время. Она и Далила "никогда не проводят время вместе", по словам Дуга, в течение одного дня матери, когда они были в приключении, которое не было запланировано, и больше узнают и понимают друг друга ("Girls' Day Out"). Долли однажды сказала, что она очень гордится своими родителями и понимает, что они должны работать, чтобы помочь людям. В "Моя прекрасная Долли" она так сильно хотела доказать свою точку зрения Клариссе ("Далматинцы могут все"), что она приняла вызов от собак, которых она не любит, и при этом Долли увлеклась тем, что ее братья и сестры начали беспокоиться, если она станет как домашнее животное людей и не вернется домой. Однако, несмотря ни на что, Долли не забыла, как сильно она любит свою семью, и позволила щенкам обнять ее с "удачей". Когда щенки начали вести себя как Долли в ее образе "Камиллы" и оскорбили Дороти, Долли быстро отбросила этот образ, чтобы вернуться к своей семье. Trivia *Она влюблена в хаски по имени Гензель. Однако у Долли нет способности писать стихи ("серьезная поэзия"). Она идет с "глупыми песнями", как она их называет, или" фристайл "(как его называет Дилан), или" хип-хоп " (Гензель) *Она знает "триггерные слова" своих братьев и сестер, чтобы либо связываться со своим сводным братом Диланом, либо выходить из сложных ситуаций. До сих пор" триггерные слова "раскрываются:" мяч"," групповые объятия"," рации"," ужин"," палочки"," прыжок"," парк "и"принести". *По данным "The Daily Puppy", газеты, выпущенной для продвижения "Улица 101 Далматинца", Долли двенадцать лет в собачьих годах. *Одна из интернет-акций "Собаки против людей" показала, что Долли любит поп-пузырчатую пленку. *В "The Woof Factor" у Долли наблюдается неконтролируемое желание преследовать гольф-кар, когда он проходит набор, в результате чего Дилан должен преследовать ее, чтобы вытащить ее из него. Это может означать, что у Долли есть стремление к добыче, которое иногда инстинктивно заставляет ее преследовать движущиеся транспортные средства. Галерея Dolly Concept ImageIDL.jpg|Долли Концепт изображение Dolly Concept ImageIIDL.jpg|Долли Концепт изображение DollyDStreetDL.png Dolly looking 101 dalmatian street.png 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg|Долли И Дилан Пилотный Дизайн DollyDanceWDylanDL.png|Долли в прыжке с Диланом Dolly Surprises SidDL.png|Долли удивляет Сида Dolly hugging dylan.png Dolly seeing dylan.png|Долли с Диланом Dylan and dolly are hug.png|Долли обнимает Дилана щека к щеке Dylan talks to dolly about dinner.png|Долли лицом к лицу с Диланом Dylan seeing at dalmatians pups.png|Долли и Дилан в окружении своих братьев и сестер Dylan and dolly winding.png|Долли и Дилан после того как рядом с ними пробежали их младшие братья и сестры. Dylan shocked that he was drowing.png|Долли и Фергус смотрят, как Дилан стоит на доске Dolly skateboarding.png|Долли скейтбординг в заставке Angry Dolly.png|Злая Долли Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.07.48 PM.png|Долли, когда она вокруг Гензеля Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.08.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.09.46 PM.png Jealous Rage Mode.png|Злая и ревнивая Долли Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 4.05.07 PM.png|Хмурая Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.44.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.41.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.06.15 AM.png|Толчок погони за машиной Долли срабатывает "Flea Zombie" Dolly and Diesel.png|Долли почти становится " блошиным зомби" Dolly Delilah Hyena.jpg|Долли и Далила напоминают пятнистых гиен. Dolly New Look.jpg Категория:Собаки Категория:Персонажи «101 далматинца» Категория:101 далматинец